Computer-based information sharing has become prevalent tool in many fields. Information stored in a content store may be accessed to provide information. Some content stores contain an enormous quantity of content items, and a user may use these content stores to answer questions, solve problems, and create solutions.
One example of a content store is a wiki. A wiki is a simple online database that allows users to collaboratively create a knowledge management system. In many wikis, users can create and edit content items within the wiki. The collaborative nature of the wiki often allows it to be accessed and modified by a large number of users. Consequently, the size of the content of the wiki can likewise become relatively large.
Large content stores containing prodigious amounts of information can be a great benefit to a user seeking an answer to a question or a solution to a problem. When the user has access to relatively high storage and/or network bandwidth, manipulation of a large content store is a trivial matter. However, when a user does not have relatively high storage capacity or network bandwidth, accessing a large content store can become problematic. For example, a consultant may be on a customer engagement in a location lacking Internet access. In another example, the data in the content store may be proprietary and inaccessible over the Internet, and a consultant on a customer engagement may therefore be unable to access the content store.
To address this problem, a user may replicate content items in the content store to a storage device to enable access to those particular content items. In the special case of the content store that is not particularly large, the entire content store may be replicated onto a storage device, such as a laptop hard drive. When the content store is relatively large, however, it may be impractical to replicate the entire content store to a portable storage device, and the user may attempt to replicate a limited number of content items to a storage device by selecting individual content items. This, however, introduces a new problem: determining which content items to select for replication. As the size of the content store becomes larger, determining which items to replicate becomes particularly problematic.